Pour deux tartines
by Nyxial
Summary: Angel D. Yuki, petite fille tout à fait normale jusqu'au jour où elle se retrouve sur le navire d'un certain chirurgien.
1. Chocolat et fraise

p class="MsoNormal" style="padding: 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: -1px;"strong style="font-weight: 500;"Dans une petite cabane au bord de la plage, vivait une petite fille d'a peine sept ans avec sa mère. Angel D. Yuki. Elle était belle malgré son jeune âge, avec ses cheveux d'un rose pâle qui descendaient tels une cascade brillant de mille éclats jusqu'au bas du dos. Ses petits yeux argentés légèrement en amande et sa fine bouche accentuaient son étrange beauté. En ce jour, elle portait une petite robe crème accompagnée de sandales rouges. /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="padding: 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: -1px;"strong style="font-weight: 500;"Elle avait un caractère bien a elle, a la fois autoritaire et assure, elle savait faire plier les autres a sa volonté. Mais elle pouvait être aussi gentille, mignonne et intelligente./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="padding: 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: -1px;"strong style="font-weight: 500;"Alors qu'elle jouait a la corde a sauter, elle ressenti des douleurs au ventre et ne tarda pas d'en connaître la cause. Eh oui... Comme tous les jours a quatre heure, elle avait faim. Et comme tous les jours sa mère lui prépara des tartines. Mais contrairement aux autres jours, elle ne posa pas que les deux tartines sur la table, elle posa également un chapeau. Il était particulier, bleu marine et long descendant au milieu du dos qui finissait par une fourrure blanche, comme un queue de lion très/strongstrong style="font-weight: 500;" épaisse. Sur le chapeau, il y avait deux grandes bosses qui donnait l'impression, lorsqu'on le portait d'avoir des oreilles./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="padding: 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: -1px;"strong style="font-weight: 500;"La petite fille le prit dans ses mains et regarda sa mère:/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="padding: 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: -1px;"strong style="font-weight: 500;""Ne retire jamais ce chapeau, il te protégera quoi qu'il arrive. Si tu l'enlèves, ce sera seulement en face de ta véritable famille. Je suis désolée ma chérie, porte toi bien..."/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="padding: 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: -1px;"strong style="font-weight: 500;"Sur cette phrase que la jeune fille ne comprit pas, elle se retourna et partie. Yuki eut juste le temps de voir des larmes couler des yeux de sa mère. /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="padding: 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: -1px;"strong style="font-weight: 500;"Laissée seule dans la pièce, la jeune fille réfléchissait sur ce que venait de dire sa mère ou d'après ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle ne l'était pas vraiment et elle avait parle comme si elles n'allaient plus se voir.../strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="padding: 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: -1px;"strong style="font-weight: 500;"Pleine de questions, elle mît le chapeau sur sa tête et se regarda dans la glace. Il lui allait étrangement bien, comme si sa tête était destinée à porter se chapeau pour le moins étrange. /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="padding: 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: -1px;"strong style="font-weight: 500;"Sentant son ventre la tirailler, elle prit la première tartine dans les mains. Elle était a la fraise, sa confiture préférée. Après un rapide examen de qualité, elle la mît toute entière dans se bouche et la referma. Aussitôt, son visage se décomposa en une grimace répugnée. Infect, sa tartine n'était pas bonne. Malgré le goût, elle ne la recracha pas et l'avala avec difficulté. Plus retissante à manger sa deuxième tartine qui était au chocolat, elle la prit du bout des doigts et mangea une toute petite bouché. Le goût était exactement le même que d'habitude donc avant de l'avaler elle mît le reste de sa tartine dans la bouche et perdit connaissance./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="padding: 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: -1px;"strong style="font-weight: 500;"•••/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="padding: 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: -1px;"strong style="font-weight: 500;"Dans son sommeil, elle tombait vers une lumière bleue. C'était doux et réconfortant, jamais elle n'avait été aussi bien, comme si maintenant, elle était une personne. Comme si avant elle n'avait jamais été entière. Elle était nait "incomplète". Soudain, une ombre la frappa.../strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="padding: 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: -1px;"strong style="font-weight: 500;"•••/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="padding: 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: -1px;"strong style="font-weight: 500;"Son esprit immergeait mais elle ne pouvait ouvrir les yeux donc elle sentit qu'elle était sur une surface dur et froide. Ses jambes, qu'elle ne sentait pas, la tiré vers le bas. Seul ses bras l'empêchaient de tomber. Elle n'eut pas le temps de détailler plus son environnement que tout redevenait noir./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="padding: 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: -1px;"strong style="font-weight: 500;"•••/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="padding: 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: -1px;"strong style="font-weight: 500;"La jeune fille se réveilla lentement, elle fut aveuglée par la lumière. Après s'être habituée à l'intensité, elle regarda autour d'elle, elle était allongée dans un lit blanc dans une grande salle en métal. Partout sur le sol, le matériel médical fit frissonner Yuki./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="padding: 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: -1px;"strong style="font-weight: 500;"Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme. Il était grand et svelte, il avait une légère barbe et les cheveux noirs cachés sous un chapeau blanc à tâche noire. Il avait un pantalon avec les mêmes imprimés et un sweet jaune aux manches noires avec un drôle de smiley de la même couleur. Mais ce qui terrorisa la fillette fut le grand sabre qu'il posa contre le mur en arrivant./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="padding: 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: -1px;"strong style="font-weight: 500;""Ah enfin réveillée... Comment est tu arrivée ici? Dit l'homme d'une voie glacial/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="padding: 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: -1px;"strong style="font-weight: 500;"La petite fille réunit tout son courage et réussie à dire un petit quoi? à peine audible./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="padding: 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: -1px;"strong style="font-weight: 500;"-Cela fait cinq jours que l'on navigue et hier quant nous sommes remontés à la surface, tu étais sur le pont./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="padding: 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: -1px;"strong style="font-weight: 500;"-Surface? Pont? Mais ou suis je? Je me rappelle avoir mangé mes tartines et puis... plus rien./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="padding: 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: -1px;"strong style="font-weight: 500;"L'homme regretta d'avoir soigné cette folle et se dit qu'il n'avait pas finit de le regretter./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="padding: 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: -1px;"strong style="font-weight: 500;"-Tu es dans un sous-marin qui appartient à des pirates./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="padding: 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: -1px;"strong style="font-weight: 500;"-Des pirates! S'étrangla Yuki, mais qui êtes-vous?/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="padding: 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: -1px;"strong style="font-weight: 500;"-Quant on demande le prénom à quelqu'un, on se présente avant./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="padding: 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: -1px;"strong style="font-weight: 500;"-Euh excusez moi, je suis Angel D. Yuki./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="padding: 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: -1px;"strong style="font-weight: 500;"-Trafalgar Law, capitaine des heart pirate."/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="padding: 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: -1px;"strong style="font-weight: 500;"Tout en parlant, il s'était rapproché de la gamine, maintenant, il n'était plus qu'à deux mètre. Il fit un pas de plus et percuta un tabouret qui dans sa trajectoire fit voler un scalpel posé sur une table qui se dirigea vers le visage de la fillette. Instinctivement, elle ferma les yeux, mis ses mains devant elle et attendit le coup venir. Coup qui ne vint pas. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle tomba sur ceux de Law fixés sur elle, choqué./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="padding: 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: -1px;"strong style="font-weight: 500;""Qu'est ce qui c'est passé? Où est le scalpel? Demanda Yuki surprise car le pirate n'avait pas bougé et elle avait bien vu la lame tranchante approcher dangereusement vers elle./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="padding: 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: -1px;"strong style="font-weight: 500;"-J'allais te poser le même question... Fais le même geste avec tes mains vers la porte pour voir."/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="padding: 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: -1px;"strong style="font-weight: 500;"La jeune fille s'exécuta et se tourna vers la porte. Dès qu'elle joignit les deux main, une lumière bleue, la même que dans son rêve, apparut et se concentra pour former un drôle de cercle d'où un scalpel sortit pour se planter dans la porte./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="padding: 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: -1px;"strong style="font-weight: 500;""Hmm, intéressant.../strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="padding: 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: -1px;"strong style="font-weight: 500;"-Excusez-moi messieurs Law mais qu'est ce qui est intéressant? Et surtout que c'est-il passé?/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="padding: 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: -1px;"strong style="font-weight: 500;"-Tu viens d'utiliser le pouvoir d'un des fruits du démon./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="padding: 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: -1px;"strong style="font-weight: 500;"-Fruit du quoi?/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="padding: 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: -1px;"strong style="font-weight: 500;"-Fruit du démon, un fruit maudit qui donne des pouvoirs à celui qui le mange. Comme toi avec tes portails bleus. Mais la mer te rejette à cause de ce pouvoir et tu ne peu plus nager./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="padding: 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: -1px;"strong style="font-weight: 500;"-Mais ça se saurait si un tel fruit existait. Nous sommes au Japon quant même!/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="padding: 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: -1px;"strong style="font-weight: 500;"-Non, nous somme sur Grand Line, l'une des cinq mers du globe. Et les fruits du démon existent vraiment j'en ait moi-même un. Regarde... Room."/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="padding: 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: -1px;"strong style="font-weight: 500;"Sous les yeux surpris de la jeune fille, une sphère ayant pour centre Law les entoura. Puis Tralfalgar alla récupérer son sabre, le dégaina et fit une grande courbe avec en direction de Yuki. Rien ne se passa dans un premier tant puis la fillette percuta violemment le sol. Elle regarda derrière elle pour voir ce qui l'avait fait tomber et.../strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="padding: 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: -1px;"strong style="font-weight: 500;""Ah! Mon corps! Tu l'as coupé! Mais pourtant je suis en vie. Pourquoi?/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="padding: 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: -1px;"strong style="font-weight: 500;"-C'est mon fruit du démon. Et si j'ai bien compris le tien, tu peux te sortir toute seule de ce problème./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="padding: 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: -1px;"strong style="font-weight: 500;"-Quoi? Comment?/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="padding: 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: -1px;"strong style="font-weight: 500;"-Fait un cercle bleu au dessus de tes jambes et un autre sous ton corps."/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="padding: 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: -1px;"strong style="font-weight: 500;"Yuki se concentra et avec ses deux mains elle imagina un cercle le même qu'elle avait fait plus tôt. Une lumière bleue s'échappa de ses mains avant de faire "puf" et de disparaître./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="padding: 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: -1px;"strong style="font-weight: 500;"Law fut déçut du résultat mais ne perdit pas totalement espoir. /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="padding: 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: -1px;"strong style="font-weight: 500;"" Tu sortiras de cette pièce que quant tu auras réussi à remettre ton corps sur tes jambes."/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="padding: 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: -1px;"strong style="font-weight: 500;"Sur ce, il parti./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center; padding: 0px 0px 0px 1px; margin: -1px;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', sans-serif; font-size: 19px; font-weight: 300; line-height: 24px;"strong style="font-weight: 500;"flo/strong/span/p 


	2. Ours et pingouin

Merci pour ton review et en espérant qu'il n'y ait plus de problème cette fois.

* * *

**Ours et pingouin**

Dans une petite cabane au bord de la plage, vivait une petite fille d'a peine sept ans avec sa mère. Angel D. Yuki. Elle était belle malgré son jeune âge, avec ses cheveux d'un rose pâle qui descendaient tels une cascade brillant de mille éclats jusqu'au bas du dos. Ses petits yeux argentés légèrement en amande et sa fine bouche accentuaient son étrange beauté. En ce jour, elle portait une petite robe crème accompagnée de sandales rouges.

Elle avait un caractère bien a elle, a la fois autoritaire et assure, elle savait faire plier les autres a sa volonté. Mais elle pouvait être aussi gentille, mignonne et intelligente.

Alors qu'elle jouait a la corde a sauter, elle ressenti des douleurs au ventre et ne tarda pas d'en connaître la cause. Eh oui... Comme tous les jours a quatre heure, elle avait faim. Et comme tous les jours sa mère lui prépara des tartines. Mais contrairement aux autres jours, elle ne posa pas que les deux tartines sur la table, elle posa également un chapeau. Il était particulier, bleu marine et long descendant au milieu du dos qui finissait par une fourrure blanche, comme un queue de lion très épaisse. Sur le chapeau, il y avait deux grandes bosses qui donnait l'impression, lorsqu'on le portait d'avoir des oreilles.

La petite fille le prit dans ses mains et regarda sa mère:

"Ne retire jamais ce chapeau, il te protégera quoi qu'il arrive. Si tu l'enlèves, ce sera seulement en face de ta véritable famille. Je suis désolée ma chérie, porte toi bien..."

Sur cette phrase que la jeune fille ne comprit pas, elle se retourna et partie. Yuki eut juste le temps de voir des larmes couler des yeux de sa mère.

Laissée seule dans la pièce, la jeune fille réfléchissait sur ce que venait de dire sa mère ou d'après ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle ne l'était pas vraiment et elle avait parle comme si elles n'allaient plus se voir...

Pleine de questions, elle mît le chapeau sur sa tête et se regarda dans la glace. Il lui allait étrangement bien, comme si sa tête était destinée à porter se chapeau pour le moins étrange.

Sentant son ventre la tirailler, elle prit la première tartine dans les mains. Elle était a la fraise, sa confiture préférée. Après un rapide examen de qualité, elle la mît toute entière dans se bouche et la referma. Aussitôt, son visage se décomposa en une grimace répugnée. Infect, sa tartine n'était pas bonne. Malgré le goût, elle ne la recracha pas et l'avala avec difficulté. Plus retissante à manger sa deuxième tartine qui était au chocolat, elle la prit du bout des doigts et mangea une toute petite bouché. Le goût était exactement le même que d'habitude donc avant de l'avaler elle mît le reste de sa tartine dans la bouche et perdit connaissance.

•••

Dans son sommeil, elle tombait vers une lumière bleue. C'était doux et réconfortant, jamais elle n'avait été aussi bien, comme si maintenant, elle était une personne. Comme si avant elle n'avait jamais été entière. Elle était nait "incomplète". Soudain, une ombre la frappa...

•••

Son esprit immergeait mais elle ne pouvait ouvrir les yeux donc elle sentit qu'elle était sur une surface dur et froide. Ses jambes, qu'elle ne sentait pas, la tiré vers le bas. Seul ses bras l'empêchaient de tomber. Elle n'eut pas le temps de détailler plus son environnement que tout redevenait noir.

•••

La jeune fille se réveilla lentement, elle fut aveuglée par la lumière. Après s'être habituée à l'intensité, elle regarda autour d'elle, elle était allongée dans un lit blanc dans une grande salle en métal. Partout sur le sol, le matériel médical fit frissonner Yuki.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme. Il était grand et svelte, il avait une légère barbe et les cheveux noirs cachés sous un chapeau blanc à tâche noire. Il avait un pantalon avec les mêmes imprimés et un sweet jaune aux manches noires avec un drôle de smiley de la même couleur. Mais ce qui terrorisa la fillette fut le grand sabre qu'il posa contre le mur en arrivant.

"Ah enfin réveillée... Comment est tu arrivée ici? Dit l'homme d'une voie glacial

La petite fille réunit tout son courage et réussie à dire un petit quoi? à peine audible.

-Cela fait cinq jours que l'on navigue et hier quant nous sommes remontés à la surface, tu étais sur le pont.

-Surface? Pont? Mais ou suis je? Je me rappelle avoir mangé mes tartines et puis... plus rien.

L'homme regretta d'avoir soigné cette folle et se dit qu'il n'avait pas finit de le regretter.

-Tu es dans un sous-marin qui appartient à des pirates.

-Des pirates! S'étrangla Yuki, mais qui êtes-vous?

-Quant on demande le prénom à quelqu'un, on se présente avant.

-Euh excusez moi, je suis Angel D. Yuki.

-Trafalgar Law, capitaine des heart pirate."

Tout en parlant, il s'était rapproché de la gamine, maintenant, il n'était plus qu'à deux mètre. Il fit un pas de plus et percuta un tabouret qui dans sa trajectoire fit voler un scalpel posé sur une table qui se dirigea vers le visage de la fillette. Instinctivement, elle ferma les yeux, mis ses mains devant elle et attendit le coup venir. Coup qui ne vint pas. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle tomba sur ceux de Law fixés sur elle, choqué.

"Qu'est ce qui c'est passé? Où est le scalpel? Demanda Yuki surprise car le pirate n'avait pas bougé et elle avait bien vu la lame tranchante approcher dangereusement vers elle.

-J'allais te poser le même question... Fais le même geste avec tes mains vers la porte pour voir."

La jeune fille s'exécuta et se tourna vers la porte. Dès qu'elle joignit les deux main, une lumière bleue, la même que dans son rêve, apparut et se concentra pour former un drôle de cercle d'où un scalpel sortit pour se planter dans la porte.

"Hmm, intéressant...

-Excusez-moi messieurs Law mais qu'est ce qui est intéressant? Et surtout que c'est-il passé?

-Tu viens d'utiliser le pouvoir d'un des fruits du démon.

-Fruit du quoi?

-Fruit du démon, un fruit maudit qui donne des pouvoirs à celui qui le mange. Comme toi avec tes portails bleus. Mais la mer te rejette à cause de ce pouvoir et tu ne peu plus nager.

-Mais ça se saurait si un tel fruit existait. Nous sommes au Japon quant même!

-Non, nous somme sur Grand Line, l'une des cinq mers du globe. Et les fruits du démon existent vraiment j'en ait moi-même un. Regarde... Room."

Sous les yeux surpris de la jeune fille, une sphère ayant pour centre Law les entoura. Puis Tralfalgar alla récupérer son sabre, le dégaina et fit une grande courbe avec en direction de Yuki. Rien ne se passa dans un premier tant puis la fillette percuta violemment le sol. Elle regarda derrière elle pour voir ce qui l'avait fait tomber et...

"Ah! Mon corps! Tu l'as coupé! Mais pourtant je suis en vie. Pourquoi?

-C'est mon fruit du démon. Et si j'ai bien compris le tien, tu peux te sortir toute seule de ce problème.

-Quoi? Comment?

-Fait un cercle bleu au dessus de tes jambes et un autre sous ton corps."

Yuki se concentra et avec ses deux mains elle imagina un cercle le même qu'elle avait fait plus tôt. Une lumière bleue s'échappa de ses mains avant de faire "puf" et de disparaître.

Law fut déçut du résultat mais ne perdit pas totalement espoir.

" Tu sortiras de cette pièce que quant tu auras réussi à remettre ton corps sur tes jambes."

Sur ce, il parti.

flo


End file.
